Now You See Me
by ShreccaTheOgreLord
Summary: It is a seemingly normal evening that soon turns into something extraordinary. The master becomes the student, the hunter becomes the hunted, the predator becomes the prey. Who comes out on top? There can only be one.


The swamp was as desolate as ever. The toadstools looked ordinary, not a plant was out of place. Shrek was sitting at his dining room table enjoying a nice meal of water rat and swamp grass. Everything was as it should be, yet something was off. The crickets chirped in the distance, the wind breathed gently through the trees, the swamp water bubbled quietly behind his house, yet these sounds seemed slightly wrong, as if he were underwater, or his ears had been stuffed with cotton wool. Shrek tried to ignore this feeling, but try as he might, he could not shake it all off.

There was something in the air that wasn't quite right, the smells around him were normal, except for something extra that always seemed to come from behind him. He sensed a presence, but he couldn't actually see anyone. "Hello, is anyone there?" Shrek felt ridiculous calling out to the silence, but suddenly he felt a col breath on his neck. He spun around, but once again, he discovered that he was alone. Or so he thought.

He felt a tap on his shoulder, something brushed against his leg, that something breathed in his ear, but he could not see anything. His skin tingled, he could hear something moving around now, smell that strange scent, feel that being brush against his skin, yet his eyes, his eyes remained unyielding.

"Who are you?" He felt the words pass through his lips, smelt the breath that went with them, yet no sound escaped. _What is going on?_ He thought, _What is this? What is happening to me?_ As if this entity could hear his thoughts, he laughed. Shrek presumed it was a he, because the laugh was so deep, so strong, that no woman could possibly have bellowed it.

A voice reverberated through the ogre's home, vibrating through to his very soul _**You can't see me**_ _!_ The voice came from nowhere and everywhere at once. It was so strong that his windows all shattered, his plates turned to dust, and his once roaring fire, was put out as if it were but a candle taking it's last breath.

After what seemed like an eternity, the air stilled. Shrek once again felt the presence, this time much closer to him. He felt hands on his stomach, clawing at his chest, pulling of his waistcoat, tearing at his shirt. Shrek tried to push the being away, but his hands brushed only the air.

His shirt lay in tatters at his feet and those invisible hands roamed once more, gliding over his chest, pinching skin and nipple, causing dark green patches to appear. Shrek moaned uncontrollably as those strong fingers tugged at his flesh

Those very same hands dragged downwards towards his trousers. He felt tearing fabric, heard ripping thread, yet heard nothing. Those hands slid up his leg, reaching for something, grasping for the engorged mass of his hardened penis.

Shrek now knew what this entity wanted, and he felt himself freeze. This did not happen to him, he did this to others, he was the one who went to unsuspecting victims and shagged them into oblivion, he was the one who preyed upon the innocent and took away all that made them pure. He was always the predator, yet now he was the prey. He had been hunted, he had been caught unawares, and now this new predator was planning on reaping what had been sown. Now he was furious.

He raged and rampaged ,tore through his house in search of this mysterious creature, but still could not find him. He tore down walls and upturned furniture in his search, but as was to be expected, he came up empty. With his energy nearly depleted, he righted his bed, and collapsed on it with a heaviness he had not felt before.

Before he could begin to drift into sleep, he felt something weighing down his mattress. His invisible house guest had returned, and was once again tugging at his length. It had become flaccid in his rage, but now he was growing harder at the being's ministrations. He elicited a moan as he was brought, with each strong tug, closer to the edge of a great orgasm.

When he felt himself go almost over the side, the ministrations stopped. He was flipped onto his front and the being spanked his muscular buttocks. The voice returned, and screamed inside him _ **, You have been naughty, you need to be punished for your crimes! You have raped, pillaged and destroyed, you have taken that which does not belong to you and now you will pay for your crimes**_! The entity moved over the ogre and bent towards his ear. The voice, even though it was still all around, seemed quieter as it next _**spoke Bite the pillow, I'm going in dry**_.

Shrek was not prepared for what ensued. The entity rammed inside Shrek's anus with all the force of a great typhoon. Shrek cried out, in hindsight, he wished he had, in fact, bitten the pillow. The pain that amassed in his lower regions was astronomical. Considering Shrek was more of a giver than a receiver, this was to be expected. What had not been expected was the speed in which the entity pounded into him. He was swift as a coursing river, and this rapid thrusting was once again bringing Shrek to the edge.

The pain had been abated slightly, to be replaced with wave upon wave of pleasure. He could feel fluids leaking onto his sheets, presumably the stirrings of semen, but more likely it was blood from the tears in his anus, caused by the massive cock filling his most private orifice.

The fact that Shrek was being fucked senselessly was surprisingly a turn on. He thought back to his previous consorts: teenagers and adults who desperately worshipped him, wizards and witches who bowed down to his power, his own wife, whom he had murdered after discovering that he had a daughter who was much better in bed, that very same daughter who had taken too much of him at once and exploded with the force of his thrusts. These conquests had given him a spark of life, one that could not be bested, until now. This entity was fucking him harder than he had ever fucked another person before, and Shrek, the mighty predator, was being taken down by a creature with all the strength of a raging fire, and Shrek was loving it.

The once mighty ogre finally reached orgasm, and at the same time, the creature followed him over the edge. Green semen squirted all over the bed beneath them, and a whiter semen landed on Shrek's back. The entity pulled out for the last time and Shrek rolled over, to finally look into his reveller's eyes.

"I can see you." Shrek said simply, and the creature, which appeared to be human, laughed.

"You can't see me," He replied, and with that he disappeared for the final time. Shrek didn't even know his name. This man who had defeated Shrek, who had treated him the way he had treated others, had left, and hadn't even told him who he was. This man was a riddle, wrapped in an enigma, shrouded in mystery, and boy was he mysterious, mysterious as the dark side of the moon.

Before he could even begin to reflect on this series of magnanimous events, the sound of music reached his oddly shaped ears. It sounded like The Time Is Now, and a name floated from his memory: John Cena. The greatest wrestler in the history of WWE. No one could defeat him, not even the greatest fighting machine in the world: Shrek.


End file.
